


При верном положении звёзд

by Elefwin



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хулиганская фантазия про два Хвоста всего Шинсена. hair pr0n.</p>
            </blockquote>





	При верном положении звёзд

_Вторник, второе августа,  
время — десять без десяти..._  
(М.Щербаков)

_Эй, зверятки, завяжите  
бантиком хвосты!_  
(~~йокайская песенка~~ Туве Янссон)

  
    В один прекрасный день капитан Окита сидел на казарменной крыше и грелся на солнышке. День и правда выдался замечательный: погожий, нежаркий и на редкость для Киото летом 1864 года _тихий_. Капитан Окита, назначенный в патруль аж на вечер, ел манджю, лучась не хуже солнышка.  
    Потом во двор стремительно вышел демонический заместитель командира. Чуть ли не силой выставленный из прокуренной комнаты самим Кондо, был он мрачен и суров. Распугав... то есть взбодрив попавших в радиус действия бойцов Шинсена, Хиджиката прищурился на солнце, огляделся и заметил Окиту на крыше. Окита тоже заметил, просиял и помахал ему обеими руками.  
    У замкома тут же нашлось к капитану какое-то дело, за которым он... тоже полез на крышу казармы. То есть, никто не видел, чтобы полез, но вот сидел Окита Соджи один, а вот их уже двое, и от манджю замком отказывается... И ладно, у демонов свои причуды.  
    Пока Хиджиката понял, _как_ он попал, было уже поздно. Солнце грело. Свежий ветерок выдувал из головы все мало-мальски серьёзные мысли. Соджи, такой сегодня милый и мирный, _убалтывал_. Хиджиката расслабился, утратил бдительность, распахнул кимоно на груди, потом окончательно потерял нить беседы (что ничуть не смутило собеседника)... Когда коварный Соджи потянул его голову к себе на коленки, замком уже не сопротивлялся.  
    На крышу пришёл Ямадзаки Сусуму, доложил, что в Киото всё спокойно, отказался от манджю и исчез. Чуть позже даже на крыше услышали знакомый топот, дребезг и — ровным голосом Ямадзаки — заверение, что чаю лучше не надо. Хиджиката фыркнул. А Окита нежно вцепился в роскошный замкомовский хвост.  
    Хвост был легендарен. Хвост был густ и прохладен на ощупь; он струился сквозь пальцы и искрился на солнце. Соджи в который раз восхитился волосами жёсткими, но не грубыми, шелковистыми, но не слишком мягкими... Из них — Соджи мечтательно улыбнулся — можно было сплести тетиву для самурайского лука. Получить таким хвостом по лицу в драке было бы чревато. Обеими руками он приподнял хвост — тяжёлый, извивающийся — и украдкой потёрся об него щекой. В хвост хотелось завернуться, зарыться лицом... К сожалению, демонический замком курил, и хвост, как всё, близко с ним соприкасавшееся, пропитался табачным дымом. Если бы Соджи это вдохнул, он бы, конечно, закашлялся, и тогда Хиджиката-сан сильно расстроился бы...  
    Соджи осторожно развязал шнурок в волосах, и хвост беззвучно рассыпался, разлился, как чёрная река. Хиджиката-сан не расстроился, даже глаза не открыл, только нахмурился. А когда Соджи несколько раз провёл пальцами от корней волос до кончиков, он и хмуриться перестал.  
    Близился полдень. Капитан Окита сидел на крыше и гладил по волосам грозу всего Шинсена. Гроза тихо мурлыкала во сне. Мечтательная улыбка капитана Окиты медленно, но верно превращалась в задумчивую.  
    Соджи перекинул через плечо свои волосы, полюбовался на два оттенка чёрного, накрутил на палец разноцветные пряди. Он не стригся покороче не потому, что очень хотел быть кое на кого похож. Оно как-то само собой получилось. Вот и меч в руки он взял тоже не потому... Волосы Хиджикаты-сана, как лезвие меча, тонко и хищно блестели на солнце. А в его собственных волосах свет темнел до густо-лилового и гас, тихо, мягко... Соджи переплёл вместе несколько прядей. Получилось красиво! Он склонил голову набок и задумался, поводя руками. Если бы кто-нибудь знающий увидел его зарумянившееся лицо и вдохновенно горящие глаза, он бы Окиты — даром что безоружного, — пожалуй, испугался. Но никто же не увидел...  
    Что бы там ни говорили про Хиджикату Тошизо, а какое-то сверхъестественное чутьё у него было, и не только на неприятности: проснулся замком как раз к обеду. Сделал вид, что так и было задумано, для порядка поворчал на Окиту и только собрался с достоинством с крыши сойти... но что-то его удержало.  
    — Соджи...  
    — Да, Хиджиката-сан?  
    — Что _это_, Соджи? — ласково спросил демон Шинсенгуми, ткнув пальцем в старательно, со вкусом, _намертво_ переплетённые роскошные власы двух оттенков чёрного цвета.  
    — Правда, красиво, Хиджиката-сан? — демон помладше одарил его ослепительной улыбкой.  
    Хиджиката сглотнул. Это был, конечно, не тот... несчастный случай, о котором они с Саннаном и Кондо старались не вспоминать. И по сравнению с тем разом, когда Соджи решил проверить, не пойдёт ли ему причёска Сакамото Рёмы, оно действительно было красиво. Но о том, чтобы оставить _это_ на голове, не могло быть и речи!  
    — Соджи, убери это.  
    Окитина улыбка погасла, губы дрогнули, огромные глаза исполнились печали. Он помотал головой и очень тихо сказал:  
    — Не могу, Хиджиката-сан.  
    Скрипнув зубами, Хиджиката с поистине самурайской выдержкой взялся за... за хвосты. Хвосты не поддавались. Неосторожные резкие движения головой заставляли его с Окитой чуть ли не танцевать друг вокруг друга. Замком крепился, стараясь ругаться вполголоса. Проходившие по двору люди стали задерживаться, останавливаться, заглядываться наверх...  
    Хиджиката представил, как совершает чудеса ловкости, спускаясь на землю с Окитой в охапке и с этим безобразием на голове. Нет и ещё раз нет. Он остановился, отдышался и недобро посмотрел на хвосты.  
    — Отрежу.  
    Окита испуганно пискнул.  
    — Отрежу, — коротко и страшно повторил замком. — Ко всем чертям.  
    Что было дальше, он запомнил плохо. Солнце било в глаза, Соджи уговаривал его не делать глупостей и хватал за руки, в которых откуда-то взялся нож, а потом сделал подсечку, и Тоши приложился затылком о черепицу, только вот крыша как-то... внезапно... кончилась...  
    Заместитель командира Шинсенгуми Хиджиката Тошизо лежал во дворе на травке. Над ним на коленях стоял безутешный капитан Окита, а ещё человек двадцать в полном смятении чувств собралось вокруг. И снова чутьё не подвело замкома: он пришёл в себя за миг _до_ того, как верный Ичимура едва не вылил на него ведро ледяной воды.  
    Хиджиката мутным взором обвёл такие знакомые лица и увидел на них тихий ужас пополам с нечеловеческим просто усилием не ржать в голос. Он увидел Ичимуру с ведром и Яманами, на всякий случай закрывшего мальчику уши. Он увидел, наконец, Окиту с робкой улыбкой и разбитыми коленками.  
    — Так, — сказал он, поднимаясь с земли, и все сразу вспомнили, что шли, собственно, обедать...  
    Все, кроме Окиты Соджи, который даже если бы захотел, далеко бы не ушёл, потому что _хвосты_.  
    — Тоши, — севшим голосом спросил Окита, — ты... как?  
    Тоши демонически усмехнулся, сгрёб его в охапку, забросил слабо сопротивляющееся тело на плечо и пошёл к себе.   
    У него в комнате водилась расчёска, и не одна. 


End file.
